Reincarnation
by xXJinx Vendetta CrestXx
Summary: Three Girls,Zayadaira,Kiba,Himiyoto,one demon,Xero,and three talking swords, on a quest to destroy the King of the city of Amaranth. However...the demon notices that one of the girls has the same aura as a fallen freind he loved.


_+xXChapter1Xx+_

_You have the same aura…_

_Darkness shattered the city of Amaranth with black and hazy clouds and lightning all around it. Two Beings of mighty power fly up towards the sky, one smiling with pleasure, and one not. These two beings you read before me are none other than demons, but one of them, are the king of demons. Our hero Xero (zero) had the most devilish look in his eye's he was full with rage in his body. He wore on a red handkerchief covering his mouth, he had no nose, his eye's had purple fire in them, but the white part of his eyes were the color black, his skin color was purple, and had spiked hair with dark blue flames on the edges of it. The other demon, which was the king was a half human demon, dark green eyes, pointy ears, long red robe, and of course, a kings crown, yet the king was the evil victim. His name was Thorn_

_Xero's hands started to glow dark purple and then he looked straight into the king's eyes without hesitation._

_Xero: You did this…Only for the thrown…_

_Thorn was still smiling then said:_

_Thorn: Oh Xero, you still can't handle your anger? I guess you DID kill your only friend, poor, poor Shirodaira, but wait, wasn't your emotions of anger for Shirodaira the one thing that made you kill her—_

_Xero: you tricked me and you know it, you tricked both of us!_

_Thorn: All but to get the thrown. Oh and when I'm done with you, I'll be sure to tell the whole Kingdom that you wrecked the whole town!_

_Xero clenched his fists and the dark purple haze from his hands grew more. He launched towards Thorn to make the first move. The King launched towards him as well. Xero threw a punch, but the king dodged in a split second. They started to fight even faster, practically fast enough to be the speed of light. Xero Threw a purple energy ball and the King quickly and swiftly dodged in a split second like it was nothing. It hit a building and it stumbled onto the ground. Xero grabbed the kings hand, spun him around, and flung him onto another building, but the king took out a red glowing whip, flung it, wrapped it around Xero, pulled the whip to make into move into the building while it started to stumble with the king inside it. They king flung Xero into a falling piece of large concrete, but Xero busted out of the whip, yet still getting hit from the concrete. He got up and they started punching left to right as well as kicking each other while the building fell apart. Thorn took one of the stumbling pieces and threw it right to Xero. Xero's claws started to grow then SLASH!!! He cut through the concrete! Suddenly, the king wasn't there._

_Thorn: Behind you!_

_Xero got surprised attacked and then Thorn grabbed him by the neck. And whispered calmly with a smirk on his face._

_Thorn: Too bad, I was having fun._

_**xXBlackoutXx **_

_**12 Years later…**_

_A girl with who was fourteen years old stood up high across a rocky landscape, most people call this land, Kaza Moshi, but this girl calls it moshi moshi. She had a big smile upon her face with a huge sword bigger than her and lying upon her back. Her name is Zayadaira Kyoto, a girl who lives her life for adventure. Her hair color is red with black streaks, she has gloves that are red with flaming blue skulls on them, black shoes, short black pants, red eye's, a red shirt with a flaming blue skull on it, and a beanie black hat with cat ears two eyes and the same smile as hers!_

_This girl you see, does not travel alone, also having a talking weapon within your grasps doesn't exactly make her alone, but here with her are two other friends, who are girls, named Kiba Zobashi and Himiyoto Yoshiro. Those two both carry weapons of their own like Zayadaira; both have their own nick name to call upon each other. Now our three heroes don't have money, so you know what's coming up!_

_(Author: **Cough cough**, stealing____ :D)_

_The three girls started to travel along the rocky landscape and it was EXTREMELY hot out in the weather outside._

_Kiba: Ugh, God it's hot out here! _

_Zaya: Oh come on Kiba were almost to the city, can't you at least for once in your life stop complaining, and try to not be lazy?_

_Kiba: Oh you're such a drag!_

_Himi: So Zaya, you said there's going to more trouble in the city where're going to right? _

_Zaya turned around slowly with creepy eyes dead and scary red eye's then said with a scary tone:_

_Zaya: I heard…there's an evil demon that once destroyed the city…TWELVE YEARS AGO!_

_Himi: …w-what was the city's name...?_

_Kiba looked at Zaya took out a flash light and then joined in to the scary story!_

_Kiba: ….AMARANTH!!!_

_Himi: …Oh w-well I'm not scared!_

_Zaya: Well little girl…you should be!_

_Kiba: Some say the demon killed his one true friend…just for the thrown…._

_Zaya (shouting): AND WE'RE GONNA STOP THAT NO GOOD DEMON!_

_Himi: WELL BRING IT ON!!!_

_Kiba: YEAH, oh wait…where was the city again?_

_Himi: towards the sunset!_

_Zaya: WELL OFF WE GO!_

_They started to keep walking towards the sun and then finally after hours of walking, they saw sunset, and went running into the city of Amaranth. They made a camp inside the city and settled there for the night. Morning came…and things are about to get a little dangerous. BOOM, a huge sound came into the city, as the three girls awakened from the startling noise they ran to where the sound came from, while taking their weapons with them. _

_A huge Demon like monster, the size of a 100 story building was in the city, it destroyed one of the buildings and the demons and people were running and scattering from all directions just to get away from that monster. Zaya made the first move as she jumped on building to building, then wall ran one of them, and then jumped so hard it broke the side of the building. She was zooming right on top of the monsters head just to see a half human half demon riding on top of it. She smirked evilly as she commanded her huge pet to bash threw the city._

_Zaya: Berith the shape shifting blade come out TO KILL!!!_

_The huge blade that was bigger than her came jumping out of her back and straight into her hand. You already know his name!_

_Berith: So, who's my prey today?_

_Zaya raced down towards the giant beast in mid-air and then SHHHIIIIINNNNGGG, she has been blocked by the half demon, with her weapon. It was a very slick and thin sword._

_Half demon: You think a low life human can defeat, the great Lila?_

_Zaya with a big smile: A...Human?_

_Himi and Kiba want right behind Zaya with their talking swords, screaming with joy. Himi and Kiba lunged at Lila, but suddenly four arms came out of her and she smirked._

_The three girls jumped back on the giant demons head. Zaya smiled and Kiba said:_

_Kiba: … Ugh, great…looks like she's going to be such a drag to fight._

_Himi: The bigger they are—_

_Zaya: the harder they fall!!!_

_They lunged again with fool force coming all at once. Lila pulled out three more swords. The three girls came over and under, left to right, side, to side and yet, yet Lila kept dodging there attacks! Kiba lashed with her talking weapon Yoko and said:_

_Kiba: LOOK LADY, I don't know who you are…but you're a drag!!!_

_Kiba ran towards Lila _

_Kiba: AND FOR THE RECORD—_

_She ran and ran, and kick flipped that demon._

_Kiba: We're HALF BLOODS!!_

_Yoko: My, my…never thought you'd actually do work this seriously?_

_Kiba: SHE woke ME UP!!!_

_When Lila got kicked flipped, she ended up flying high into the sky, but when she was soaring, Himi came right behind her and hit her with her talking weapon, Genghis. _

_Himiyoto: all up to you Zayadaira!_

_Zaya (grinning): Right!!!_

_Zaya turned her weapon into a huge gun. She fired the gun blasting Lila while she was in agonizing pain, but then when the blasting was finished Lila took out a whistle shaped as her pet, blew it, then the monster stopped. IT TOOK OUT WINGS… IT WENT UP INTO THE SKY, THE GIRLS GOT KICKED OFF THE MOSTER FROM LILA, And THEN THE MONSTER…WAS READY…TO DESTROY THE CITY…BY MAKING A HYPER BEAM…_

_Lila: hahahahaha, I told you, no one can defeat the great Lila hahahahaha, besides this city is meant to be destroyed anyways! _

_The beam from the horrible monster fired directly where the girls landed, then suddenly, some demon with a purple skin and a red handkerchief blocks the beam with one finger raised. Zayadaira looked at the demon, the beam was shining so bright she only could see the red handkerchief. The beam stopped and Lila stopped laughing. She looked instantly shocked when she saw the demon._

_Lila: N-no it c-can't be…X-Xero?_

_YES…it was Xero, the demon that nearly killed the king. Xero rose down his hand and looked behind him, he saw the three girls. Zaya was AMAZED…and thought he looked really cute for a demon. Zaya blushed instantly then covered her cheeks. Xero looked back towards Lila then disappeared and reappeared behind Lila. _

_Lila: W-WHA- HOW DID YOU--?_

_Xero grabbed Lila by the throat and set softly yet firm:_

_Xero: Why…Why are you destroying this beautiful city?_

_Lila: GHA--- YOU—AH---GO TO--- HELL!_

_Xero: …_

_Lila: Go on ahead—AHH--- finish me ---GHA---off…_

_Xero sighed, and he tied her up!_

_Lila: HEY WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT! I SAID FINISH ME OFF NOT TIE ME AND HOPE THAT ILL SHOT UP YOU---_

_Kiba took out white handkerchief jumped onto the giant animal and tied her mouth!_

_Kiba: The pest!_

_Xero turned back to Zaya…_

_Xero's thoughts: she has the same aura as…Shirodaira…._

_To be continued…_


End file.
